


Convivencia

by Kazeshizu



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazeshizu/pseuds/Kazeshizu
Summary: Một cơn mưa bỗng nhiên đổ xuống Đất nước Cát Nóng mà không có một lời dự báo trước.Cũng không biết có phải do cơn mưa bất chợt này tác động hay không, Jamil chợt nghĩ đến Kalim, cũng như nụ cười rạng rỡ đã lâu rồi không còn được nhìn thấy trên gương mặt của anh.
Relationships: Jamil Viper/Kalim Al-Asim, Kalim Al-Asim & Jamil Viper
Kudos: 18





	Convivencia

Cơn mưa bất chợt rơi xuống trang viên Asim mà không có một lời dự báo trước.  
  
Lúc những hạt mưa đầu tiên rơi xuống, Jamil cũng vừa hoàn thành xong công việc kiểm kê hàng hóa trong kho, khi vừa bước ra ngoài đã thấy khoảng sân phía trước phủ kín nước mưa từ lúc nào. Cậu bé gia nhân trẻ tuổi đi phía sau nhìn thấy cảnh tượng này, hai mắt lập tức sáng bừng lên, sau đó không nhịn được mà reo hò.  
  
Jamil chỉ liếc nhìn cậu bé ấy một cái, sau đó lại hơi ngẩn người nhìn cơn mưa phía trước.  
  
Ở Đất nước Cát Nóng, rất khó để có thể nhìn thấy mưa như vậy. Chính vì thế mà Jamil cũng không thể nhớ nổi lần cuối cùng hắn nhìn thấy một cơn mưa thật sự thay vì cơn mưa được tạo nên bởi ma thuật độc nhất của Kalim là từ khi nào.  
  
Những hạt mưa rơi lộp bộp kéo theo vô vàn ký ức từ miền xa xăm bủa vây lấy đầu óc Jamil, theo sau đó là một gương mặt mang theo ý cười rạng rỡ hướng về phía hắn, đôi môi mỏng mấp máy nói một lời nào đó mà Jamil không thể nào nhớ được.  
  
“Này Jamil…”  
  
Câu nói phía sau đó của Kalim hệt như đã bị tiếng mưa lấn áp, ngay cả gương mặt của cậu ta cũng ngày càng nhòa đi trước mặt hắn. Để rồi đợi đến khi hắn bừng tỉnh, phía trước vẫn chỉ là màn mưa lạnh lẽo và tiếng reo hò của những gia nhân xung quanh mà thôi.  
  
“Nhưng mưa thế này thì không biết hàng hóa đang trên đường trở về trang viên liệu có bị ảnh hưởng hay không…”  
  
Sau những lời vui mừng, cậu bé gia nhân bật thốt một câu lo lắng.  
  
Jamil nhìn cậu ta, rồi lại nhìn màn mưa, trong đầu lại một lần nữa hiện lên hình ảnh cùng câu nói bỏ lửng của người kia. Cuối cùng sau chừng vài giây, hắn mới thở hắt ra, rồi nhàn nhạt nói:  
  
“Không sao đâu, dù gì cũng có Kalim ở đó.”  
  
Jamil đi dọc trên hành lang dẫn đến khu sảnh chính. Những ngày không có Kalim ở trang viên Asim, hầu như tất cả mọi việc đều do Jamil quán xuyến và quyết định. Dần dần, đối với mọi người trong trang viên Asim, sức ảnh hưởng của Jamil sớm đã chỉ thua sự tồn tại của Kalim mà thôi.  
  
Khi đến ngã rẽ, Jamil theo quán tính quẹo sang bên trái, khoảng vườn ngay gần sảnh chính hiện ra trước mắt hắn cùng với cơn mưa phùn vẫn không ngừng trút xuống vạn vật bên dưới. Thế nhưng trong khoảnh khắc bước chân hắn hơi chậm lại, đôi mắt màu xám lại vô tình nhìn thấy một bóng hình nhỏ bé đang vui vẻ nhảy nhót giữa màn mưa.  
  
Jamil sững người.  
  
Từ trong miền ký ức xa xôi, hình bóng Kalim ngày ấy lại một lần nữa hiện ra trước mắt hắn, rồi chẳng biết từ lúc nào chồng lên bóng hình kia, ngay cả nụ cười hướng về phía hắn cũng vẫn luôn như vậy.  
  
Jamil chợt nghĩ, đã bao lâu rồi Kalim không còn cười rạng rỡ như vậy nữa. Dường như từ ngày cậu ta trở thành gia chủ của trang viên Asim, gánh nặng công việc khiến cậu ta không còn thời gian ngơi nghỉ. Hoặc là do chính bản thân hắn luôn bắt cậu ta phải làm việc thật chăm chỉ.  
  
Jamil chưa từng nghĩ hắn làm như thế là không đúng, vì trách nhiệm trên vai Kalim thật sự rất lớn, lớn đến mức cậu ta không thể giữ mãi dáng vẻ hồn nhiên ấy được. Và Kalim có lẽ cũng hiểu điều ấy, nên mỗi khi hắn bước vào căn phòng vẫn còn sáng đèn vào buổi khuya, cậu ta vẫn luôn bận rộn bên bàn giấy với những chồng sổ sách chất cao như núi, dù mệt mỏi nhưng lại chưa từng than trách lấy một lời. Hắn đã từng nghĩ đến việc bảo cậu ta nghỉ ngơi, nhưng mà trước khi hắn kịp nói gì, thì Kalim lại cười nhẹ mà giành trước lời ấy.  
  
“Cậu đi nghỉ đi, xong việc tớ sẽ nghỉ ngay.”  
  
Từ khi bọn họ còn là những đứa trẻ, từ lúc mà hắn vừa ở bên cạnh chăm sóc vừa ghen tị với Kalim, Jamil đã luôn mong muốn Kalim sẽ trở thành người như vậy, nhưng mà đến khi cậu ta thật sự trở thành người như thế, thỉnh thoảng trong vài khoảnh khắc như lúc này, hắn lại chợt hoài niệm dáng vẻ khi xưa của cậu ta.  
  
Có đôi khi, hắn thật sự không hiểu chính bản thân mình thật sự mong mỏi điều gì.  
  
“Jamil!”  
  
Tiếng gọi non nớt của một đứa trẻ như kéo Jamil khỏi dòng hồi tưởng của bản thân. Jamil phóng tầm mắt về phía trước, liền thấy cậu chủ nhỏ đang hướng về phía hắn mà không ngừng vẫy tay.  
  
“Tại sao cậu chủ lại ra ngoài này, lỡ bị cảm lạnh thì sao?”  
  
Jamil bất đắc dĩ phải bước về phía cậu chủ nhỏ, những hạt mưa rơi xuống mái tóc đen tuyền, lăn dài trên vai áo, kéo xuống bàn tay trần. Trong một khoảnh khắc một ý nghĩ đã nảy lên trong đầu hắn, rằng tại sao mưa lại lạnh như vậy.  
  
“Vì đã lâu lắm rồi ta không được nhìn thấy mưa mà.” Cậu chủ nhỏ mím môi trả lời, cùng với đôi mắt long lanh mở to nhìn hắn hệt như một chú cún con dù biết bản thân đang làm sai nhưng vẫn mong được tha thứ.  
  
Jamil bật cười, vươn tay xoa đầu cậu chủ nhỏ: “Nhưng ngài không được tắm mưa quá lâu đâu đấy, phu nhân và anh trai của ngài sẽ rất lo lắng.”  
  
Cậu chủ nhỏ gật mạnh cái đầu bé tẹo, sau đó lại tiếp tục vùng vẫy trong màn mưa.  
  
Cậu chủ nhỏ là người con trai thứ bốn mươi của cố gia chủ, cũng là người nhỏ nhất trong gia tộc Asim. Năm thứ hai khi Jamil và Kalim học ở Night Raven College, cậu chủ nhỏ chào đời ngay vào dịp nghỉ xuân của bọn hắn. Đến tận bây giờ Jamil vẫn không quên được Kalim đã vui vẻ đến mức nào khi ôm lấy đứa trẻ mới vừa có mặt trên đời này ấy, mà cậu chủ nhỏ khi ấy dù đang khóc rất lớn, lại vẫn bật cười khanh khách trong vòng tay của cậu ta. Có lẽ cũng chính vì điều ấy mà ở trong lòng của Kalim, cậu chủ nhỏ giữ một vị trí vô cùng quan trọng.  
  
Jamil ngắm nhìn cậu chủ nhỏ chơi đùa, những hình ảnh về ngày xưa khi mà cả hắn và Kalim còn nhỏ lại một lần nữa ùa về. Từ ngày Kalim bộc lộ ma thuật độc nhất của bản thân, những khi rảnh rỗi cậu ta lại làm mưa rơi xuống, sau đó vui vẻ kéo hắn hòa vào trong màn mưa mà vẫy vùng như vậy.  
  
Jamil không biết có phải do cơn mưa bất chợt này ảnh hưởng, hay là do đã quá lâu rồi hắn không còn nhìn thấy một Kalim như thế, nên bỗng nhiên hắn chợt cảm thấy nhớ một Kalim như vậy.  
  
“Jamil này…”  
  
Khi cơ thể nhỏ bé của cậu chủ nhỏ bắt đầu run rẩy, Jamil đã phải cứng rắn yêu cầu sẽ đưa cậu chủ nhỏ trở lại căn phòng ấm áp của cậu để giao cậu cho vú em chăm sóc. Lúc cả hai cùng nhau đi trên hành lang, cậu chủ nhỏ bỗng nhiên gọi tên hắn.  
  
Jamil vẫn giữ chặt bàn tay không ngừng run lên vì lạnh ấy, lúc này mới hơi cúi người hỏi cậu cảm thấy không khỏe hay sao.  
  
Cậu chủ nhỏ lắc lắc đầu, lí nhí nói: “Mưa lạnh quá.”  
  
Jamil nhẹ giọng đáp: “Mưa lúc nào cũng lạnh như vậy.”  
  
Cậu chủ nhỏ chun môi, lắc đầu nguầy nguậy như không tán đồng câu nói của Jamil.  
  
“Không phải đâu, mưa của anh Kalim lúc nào cũng rất ấm.”  
  
Jamil ngây người.  
  
Hình như đúng là như vậy thật, hắn nghĩ, cơn mưa do người ấy tạo ra dường như cũng giống như chính người ấy vậy.  
  
Lúc Jamil trở lại sảnh chính, đoàn gia nhân đã trở về sau chuyến thương vụ dài ngày. Hắn quét mắt một lượt qua những con người tụ tập ở nơi đó, nhưng dù nhìn kỹ bao nhiêu lần, hắn cũng không tìm thấy người mà hắn muốn gặp. Jamil hơi nhăn mày, một cỗ cảm xúc lo lắng trào dâng trong lòng khiến hắn lập tức túm lấy một gia nhân gần mình nhất, sau đó lạnh lùng hỏi.  
  
“Gia chủ không trở về cùng mọi người sao?”  
  
Cậu gia nhân trẻ tuổi có vẻ là bị gương mặt căng thẳng của Jamil làm cho hoảng sợ, ấp úng nửa ngày mới nói trọn vẹn được một câu.  
  
“Lúc chỉ còn cách trang viên tầm mười dặm, ngài Kalim đột nhiên dừng lại, sau đó nói với mọi người rằng ngài ấy muốn đến một nơi nên bảo mọi người mang đồ đạc trở về trước.”  
  
Jamil cau mày, sự bất an trong lòng lại ngày càng trở nên mãnh liệt khiến hắn không hề chú ý đến hình tượng của bản thân mà quát lớn một tiếng:  
  
“Các cậu không biết ngài ấy là ai sao? Ngài ấy là Kalim Al-Asim! Nếu ngài ấy gặp chuyện bất trắc thì các cậu có gánh chịu được hậu quả hay không!!!”  
  
Tiếng quát này của Jamil thành công thu hút sự chú ý của tất cả mọi người trong sảnh. Ban đầu còn có một số tiếng xì xào vang lên, nhưng rồi rất nhanh chỉ còn lại bầu không khí im ắng đến đáng sợ.  
  
Jamil lúc này mới nhận ra bản thân vừa quá xúc động, lập tức đưa tay đỡ trán, mệt mỏi nói: “Sắp xếp và phân loại đồ rồi đưa vào trong kho, ta sẽ kiểm tra lại sau.”  
  
Jamil vừa dứt lời, lập tức gọi cây chổi thần của hắn đến, sau đó chẳng nói thêm bất kỳ một câu nào nữa mà ngồi lên chổi thần rồi đi mất, bỏ lại sau lưng gương mặt ngơ ngác của tất cả gia nhân trong sảnh.  
  
Jamil nhìn làn cát vàng thấm đẫm nước mưa từ trên cao, những hạt mưa mang theo hơi lạnh không ngừng đập vào mặt hắn, nhưng vào lúc này hắn lại chẳng có vẻ gì là quan tâm đến chúng. Sự sốt ruột và lo lắng không ngừng trào dâng trong lòng hắn cùng với vầng trán nhăn lại và những tiếng lẩm bẩm như bị cơn mưa nuốt chửng lấy.  
  
“Tại sao cậu ta lúc nào cũng khiến người khác lo lắng như vậy chứ!”  
  
Jamil dựa theo phương hướng mà đoàn người đã đi, giữ vững tốc độ mà bay về phía ấy tầm khoảng mười dặm. Lúc cảnh vật trước mặt dần hiện ra trước mắt hắn, trong một khoảnh khắc Jamil chợt nhận ra nơi mà Kalim quyết định dừng lại là ở đâu.  
  
Hắn nhíu chặt mày, thầm mắng cậu ta vài câu, nhưng đồng thời đáy lòng lại như có một thứ gì đó bò qua, để rồi cảm giác ngứa ngáy lan rộng khắp toàn thân.  
  
Jamil nhớ, năm ấy cả hắn và Kalim mới chỉ là đứa trẻ bảy tuổi.  
  
Đấy là lần đầu tiên Kalim đột nhiên biến mất. Sự biến mất của cậu khiến toàn bộ trang viên Asim như bùng nổ, rất nhiều người lo lắng rằng cậu bị bắt cóc hoặc thậm chí đã bị ám sát. Thế rồi vào lúc chập tối, Kalim lại bỗng nhiên xuất hiện. Dù trên người cậu lấm lem cát bẩn, nhưng lại không hề có bất kỳ một vết thương nào. Chỉ là khi gia chủ nhà Asim hỏi rằng cậu đã đi đâu, Kalim lại chỉ cười hehe mà không trả lời.  
  
Jamil khi ấy đã rất ghét nụ cười đó của cậu ta, thậm chí trong lòng còn thầm nghĩ cậu ta thật sự vô cùng tùy hứng. Tại sao cậu ta có thể khiến tất cả mọi người lo lắng để rồi đến một lời giải thích cũng không có như vậy.  
  
Nhưng rồi cuối cùng, cũng chỉ có một mình Jamil được biết lý do vì sao Kalim lại đột nhiên biến mất như vậy.  
  
Jamil nghiến răng, những tảng đá lớn vẫn đứng sừng sững suốt bao năm dù đã trải qua biết bao cơn bão cát tàn phá. Năm ấy, khi Kalim lén đến tìm hắn vào buổi tối và trao cho hắn vật nọ, hắn thật sự không biết tại sao cậu lại có thể tìm thấy vật ấy ở một nơi như thế này.  
  
Cây chổi của Jamil đáp đất. Hắn bước xuống, cầm chặt cây chổi trên tay, sau đó đi về phía nọ. Cơn mưa đã tạnh từ lúc nào, trả lại hơi nóng bỏng rát của sa mạc bốc lên theo từng dấu chân của hắn. Đi được vài bước, cuối cùng hắn cũng nhìn thấy bóng hình quen thuộc kia đang quay lưng lại với hắn mà ngồi xổm trên cát, dường như là đang tìm kiếm một thứ gì đó.  
  
“Sự cảnh giác của cậu yếu như vậy sao?”  
  
Jamil bước đến phía sau Kalim, khoanh tay mà nhăn mày hỏi.  
Kalim giật mình một cái, lúc này mới từ từ quay đầu lại, vừa nhìn thấy Jamil thì lập tức theo phản xạ mà nở nụ cười gượng gạo.  
  
“Ha ha… Jamil đấy à…”  
  
Vầng trán Jamil lại càng nhăn hơn, hắn gằn giọng chất vấn: “Tại sao cậu lại ở đây hả? Cậu có hiểu thân phận của bản thân không hả? Nếu cậu gặp chuyện thì cậu có biết hậu quả như thế nào không?”  
  
Kalim cúi đầu, mím môi không nói bất kỳ một lời nào. Jamil sau khi xả xong hết những lo lắng buồn bực trong lòng lại nhìn thấy dáng vẻ này của cậu ta, trong một khoảnh khắc hắn chợt nghĩ từ lúc Kalim lên làm gia chủ, cậu ta chưa từng làm ra bất kỳ hành động nào khiến hắn phải lo lắng như trước, vậy nên đã rất lâu rồi hắn mới có thể nhìn thấy dáng vẻ ngoan ngoãn chịu tội này của cậu ta ở trước mặt mình.  
  
Và hình như cũng từ rất lâu rồi, cả hai người bọn họ không có thời gian để mà ở gần nhau như thế này.  
  
Chẳng hiểu sao trong lòng lại đột nhiên mềm xuống, Jamil vò đầu, thở hắt ra một cái, giọng nói cũng dịu đi đôi chút, “Nói đi, tại sao cậu lại bảo mọi người trở về trước?”  
  
Kalim ngước mắt nhìn Jamil, đôi mắt đỏ đảo một vòng như thể hiện sự lưỡng lự của chủ nhân của nó. Thế nhưng dưới cái nhìn nghiêm túc của Jamil, Kalim cuối cùng cũng khó khăn lên tiếng.  
  
“Tớ đã định đi tìm một thứ, nhưng có vẻ nó không còn ở đây nữa.” Kalim vừa nói vừa bật cười buồn bã. “Cũng đúng, thứ đó thì không thể nào có mặt ở đây được, năm đó tớ gặp được nó có lẽ cũng là vì may mắn mà thôi.”  
  
Nghe thấy câu nói này của Kalim, sự nghi hoặc trong lòng Jamil cuối cùng cũng có đáp án.  
  
Hắn đoán không sai.  
  
Có một giai đoạn, hắn không còn thường xuất hiện bên cạnh Kalim nữa. Khi cậu ta tìm đến hắn và nói muốn hắn cùng cậu đi chơi, hắn đều dứt khoát từ chối với lý do bản thân rất bận, không phải lúc nào cũng rảnh rỗi như cậu ta. Thế nhưng dù vậy, với thân phận là gia nhân của nhà Asim, hắn vẫn luôn phải thử thức ăn của Kalim trước khi cậu ta dùng nó, cũng vì vậy mà có một lần, hắn đã bị trúng độc đến mức nằm ở trên giường suốt nhiều ngày liền.  
  
Hắn nhớ trong cơn hôn mê chập chờn ấy, hắn đã nghe thấy tiếng khóc của cậu vang lên bên tai mình. Lúc ấy hắn đã nghĩ cậu ta thật phiền, nhưng rồi chẳng hiểu sao trong lòng lại cảm thấy rất an tâm.  
  
Lần ấy Kalim mất tích như vậy, là vì cậu ta đọc được ở trong một quyển sách nào đó có nói về một loại cỏ có thể đem đến may mắn và vui vẻ cho người khác. Một thứ hư ảo mơ hồ như vậy thật sự không đáng tin một chút nào, ấy vậy mà cậu ta lại tin tưởng điều ấy, sau đó chẳng hề quan tâm đến sự an nguy của bản thân, một mình chạy đến nơi này, thậm chí còn thật sự tìm được loại cỏ đó rồi trở về trao cho hắn, vừa nở nụ cười rất tươi vừa nói với hắn như thế này.  
  
“Tớ mong Jamil có thể mãi mãi khỏe mạnh và vui vẻ. Jamil vui vẻ thì tớ cũng sẽ vui vẻ.”  
  
Đáng lẽ lúc ấy Jamil nên như lúc bình thường mà mắng cậu ta một trận, nhưng rồi hắn lại chẳng thể nói ra một lời nào.  
Bây giờ nghĩ lại, có lẽ là do nụ cười của cậu ta khi ấy thật sự rạng rỡ như nắng mùa xuân có thể xua tan đi những ngày đông lạnh lẽo trong tim của hắn vậy.  
  
Jamil nhất thời cũng quên mất cách nổi nóng với người trước mặt. Cuối cùng hắn thở hắt ra một hơi, đơn giản hỏi một câu vẫn luôn quẩn quanh trong đầu hắn.  
  
“Tại sao cậu lại muốn tìm nó?”  
  
Kalim đứng dậy, nhưng đầu vẫn cúi xuống. Trong một khoảnh khắc Jamil đã nghĩ, cậu ta lúc này hệt như đã hoàn toàn cởi xuống dáng vẻ của chủ gia tộc Asim mà trở lại là Kalim của những năm cả hai còn học tại NRC.  
  
Kalim chà xát hai bàn tay vào nhau, giọng nói thoang thoảng sự buồn bã: “Từ lúc tớ lên làm gia chủ, Jamil lại càng bận hơn trước, dù tớ đã cố gắng san sẻ gánh nặng cho cậu nhưng mà cũng không làm được bao nhiêu cả. Tớ thật sự muốn làm được điều gì đó cho Jamil, hoặc chỉ đơn giản là làm cậu vui cũng được.”  
  
Jamil ngẩn người, dù đã suy đoán trong lòng, nhưng hắn không ngờ rằng nguyên nhân Kalim bỏ lại mọi người là lại vì hắn, hệt như lý do năm xưa của cậu ta vậy.  
  
Trong lòng hắn như có gì đó nghẹn lại.  
  
“Tôi đã nói cậu không được tùy hứng muốn làm gì thì làm rồi cơ mà.” Jamil nghiêm giọng nói.  
  
Kalim hơi liếc mắt nhìn Jamil, thấy được vẻ tức giận trên mặt của hắn, chính bản thân cậu cũng biết điều cậu làm nguy hiểm đến mức nào, vậy nên cậu hoàn toàn hiểu vì sao Jamil lại khó chịu như vậy.  
  
“Tớ biết là vì gia tộc nên tớ không được tùy hứng như vậy. Nhưng mà…”  
  
Jamil nhíu mày, và ngay giây tiếp theo, hắn vươn tay kéo cả người Kalim vào lòng như muốn chặn lại câu nói của người kia.  
  
Vào lúc này, hắn cũng chẳng để tâm đến hành động có phần quá phận của bản thân, càng không muốn quan tâm đến những giới hạn mà hắn đã tự đặt ra cho chính bản thân mình về mối quan hệ giữa hắn và người trong lòng. Hệt như vào lúc này, cậu không phải là chủ gia tộc Asim, hắn cũng không phải là gia nhân của nhà Asim. Cả hai chỉ đơn giản là Kalim và Jamil, và cậu là người mà hắn đã luôn để mắt trông chừng suốt từ thuở thơ ấu đến lúc trưởng thành.  
  
Đầu của hắn hơi ngửa nhìn lên bầu trời chói chang sau cơn mưa kia, thấp giọng như thủ thỉ bên tai với người trong lòng.  
  
“Không phải vì gia tộc Asim, mà là vì cậu.”  
  
Kalim vẫn còn ngạc nhiên vì hành động bất ngờ này của Jamil, nhưng bản thân cậu lại không dám nhúc nhích, cuối cùng chỉ đành để mặc cho hắn ôm lấy cậu, cảm nhận vòng tay ấm áp đã rất lâu rồi cậu không còn chạm vào được.  
  
Ấy vậy mà vào khoảnh khắc Kalim đang tự cảm thấy hài lòng vì điều này, thì câu nói kia của Jamil đã khiến hai mắt của cậu không nhịn được mở to kinh ngạc.  
  
“Tôi chẳng bận gì cả, cậu mới đang quá sức của bản thân đấy.” Jamil lại tiếp tục nói, “Chẳng phải tôi đã bảo nhiệm vụ của tôi là giúp đỡ cậu rồi hay sao, cậu định không để tôi làm việc đấy à?”  
  
Ngày Kalim trở thành gia chủ, hắn đã thề rằng sẽ trở thành phụ tá giúp sức cậu ta suốt cuộc đời còn lại. Nhưng chẳng biết từ lúc nào, Kalim lại luôn ngăn cản hắn mỗi khi hắn muốn giúp đỡ cậu ta, sau đó ôm hết tất cả mọi việc vào trong người. Có những lúc Jamil nghĩ, hắn đã từng muốn nhìn thấy Kalim độc lập như vậy, nhưng đến khi cậu ta thật sự muốn tách khỏi hắn, trong lòng hắn lại vô cùng khó chịu.  
  
“Tớ chỉ không muốn đến tận khi trở thành gia chủ mà vẫn còn khiến cậu phải ghét bỏ vì sự vô dụng của tớ.” Kalim nhắm lại hai mắt, nhỏ giọng nói.  
  
Jamil chợt cảm thấy như có gì đó bấu chặt lấy lòng mình.  
  
Những lời tàn nhẫn hắn nói năm ấy, dù có muốn thay đổi cũng chẳng thể thay đổi được. Và dù sau này hắn đã từng nói với cậu rằng hãy quên những lời đó đi, hắn vẫn biết rằng Kalim không thể nào quên được.  
  
“Tôi sẽ không rút lại những lời đó, vì lúc đấy cậu thật sự rất đáng ghét, nhưng mà...” Jamil có thể cảm nhận được người trong lòng hơi run lên vì câu nói của hắn. Jamil thở dài, nói tiếp, “Nhưng mà, đây không phải là cậu.”  
  
“Cậu là người thích tiệc tùng, thích vui chơi, ghét sự gò bó. Cố gắng tuân thủ luật lệ không hề giống cậu một chút nào đâu.”  
  
Jamil kéo giãn khoảng cách giữa hai người, nhưng tay của hắn vẫn giữ chặt lấy cậu. Sau đó trước vẻ mặt ngạc nhiên của người đối diện, hắn nở nụ cười nhếch môi quen thuộc của bản thân.  
  
“Nhưng mà chẳng phải tôi đã chịu đựng được cậu từng đó năm và chỉ mới than phiền có một lần duy nhất thôi sao. Vậy cậu còn sợ điều gì nữa?”  
  
Kalim ngẩn người.  
  
Cậu cũng không biết từ lúc nào Jamil bắt đầu thường xuyên nhíu mày trước mặt cậu. Dù rằng Jamil vẫn luôn cau có như vậy, nhưng vẻ mặt ấy của Jamil thật sự không giống như trước đây khiến trong rất nhiều đoạn thời gian, cậu lo lắng rằng bản thân lại làm sai điều gì đó, lại gây phiền phức nào đó cho Jamil, vì vậy cậu chỉ đành cố gắng tự làm mọi việc, ít nhất như vậy thì Jamil sẽ không cần phải cảm thấy cậu vô dùng hay ghét bỏ cậu. Nhưng Kalim không hiểu tại sao, dù cậu có cố gắng như thế nào, Jamil lại không còn cười với cậu nữa.  
  
Cậu thật sự chỉ muốn nhìn thấy Jamil vui vẻ mà thôi.  
  
Bởi vì Jamil vui vẻ thì bản thân cậu cũng cảm thấy vui vẻ theo.  
  
“Jamil…’’  
  
Kalim đột nhiên cảm thấy nơi khóe mắt cay cay.  
  
“Ừ?” Jamil nhướng mày.  
  
“Tớ biết tớ rất phiền phức.” Kalim cụp mắt xuống.  
  
“Bây giờ cậu mới biết điều đó à?” Jamil nhăn mày nói.  
  
Kalim bật cười, “Nhưng mà dù vậy, tớ cũng muốn chúng ta giống như ngày xưa.”  
  
Kalim ngẩng đầu, giương đôi mắt lấp lánh ánh nước cùng gương mặt tràn ngập ý cười mà nhìn Jamil.  
  
“Tớ sẽ cố gắng hết sức mình. Tớ thật sự muốn chúng ta có thể mãi mãi ở bên nhau.”  
  
Jamil ngạc nhiên, nụ cười trước mắt như chồng lên rất nhiều hình ảnh trong quá khứ vẫn luôn bủa vây lấy đầu óc hắn. Thế nhưng hiện tại, dù hắn có rời khỏi miền kí ức xa xăm ấy, nụ cười cùng gương mặt rạng rỡ kia cũng không hề biến mất.  
  
Trong một khoảnh khắc, hắn chợt nhận ra điều hắn thật sự mong mỏi là gì.  
  
Vì vậy hắn cũng bất giác nở nụ cười.  
  
“Ừ.”  
  
Một cơn mưa đột nhiên rơi xuống Đất nước Cát Nóng.  
  
Nhưng lần này, những giọt nước mưa ấy không còn lạnh lẽo như trước nữa.  
  
 **EnD.**


End file.
